1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electroluminescent (EL) display device, specifically to an EL display device free from processing flaws.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
In recent years, EL display devices using EL elements have come to be known as display devices that can replace CRT and LCD. Research and development have been carried out on active matrix type EL display devices that include thin film transistors. (TFT) as switching elements for driving EL elements. The EL element includes an anode, a cathode and a light emitting layer disposed between the anode and cathode. However, the cathode, which is formed on the light emitting layer, is known to be prone to defect formation, leading to a poor production yield of the EL display device.